


Always Mine

by HomuraBakura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Making Out, No Graphic Sexual Content, Possessive Behavior, Sensual Content Bordering on Sexual, Slight Canon Divergence, Slight spoilers, This Relationship Is Probably Unhealthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/pseuds/HomuraBakura
Summary: "You have something that belongs to me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This relationship is so fucking unhealthy but I guess they're happy with it so it's probably fine??? Idk. Why has the Duskshipping bug bitten me tonight. I'm supposed to be writing NaNo. Rip me

“You have something that belongs to me.”

Dennis laughed the first time Yuuri said that, the first time he stalked across the hallway and lifted the girl's hand off of Dennis' shoulder, the first time Yuuri gave someone a cold stare for touching Dennis, _his_ Dennis, and then grabbing him by the elbow and hauling him away.

“You're so possessive,” he had laughed after Yuuri had kissed him violently against the wall, as though he were trying to leave a visible mark on him.

“Does it worry you?” Yuuri had murmured, one hand still knotted in Dennis' collar and the other sliding down his face, memorizing the curves under his hand.

“Mm...I kind of like it...”

Then Dennis had put his hand on top of Yuuri's and turned his lips into Yuuri's palm and pressed a gentle kiss there, his other hand sliding seductively up Yuuri's chest and Yuuri had felt the shudder pass through him, the shudder than only Dennis could produce, and it had taken everything he had not to crush the other boy against the wall with his body right then and there.

No one else laughed when Yuuri spoke. It was to be expected, and he relished in it, of course...the sidelong glances, the nervous wringing of hands as bodies shuffled out of his way in the hall, the flash of fear in the eyes of his opponents after he won, wondering if he would card them even in a simple practice round—he probably would have if the Professor hadn't asked him to save it for the battlefield, there were only so many students he could afford to lose to Yuuri's desperation for battle. That would only last until Yuuri got bored, of course, and turned his disk on the Professor himself. He longed for that day more than anything else, and only Dennis knew about it.

“Aren't you worried that I'll card you, too?” he asked once, in a room so dark that he didn't know Dennis was there if not for the feeling of his body straddled underneath him, his hands running over Dennis' collarbone and feeling the curve there.

“I kind of have a feeling you like me better where I am,” Dennis said with another one of his laughs.

“I'll get bored of you eventually,” Yuuri said. “You know that.”

Dennis had leaned up then, found the back of Yuuri's neck with his hand and pressed them against each other—sharing a violent, questing kiss, neither of them really sure which one was fighting the other, both tongues searching into each other's mouths as though each thought they could inhale the other alive.

Yuuri could barely breathe when Dennis finally released him, and only realized at the back of his mind just how easily this boy could manipulate him—just how easily he could take his breath away and make him dizzy. Only realized at the back of his mind how little he cared about being so easily used.

“I'll just have to make sure I stay entertaining for as long as possible, then,” Dennis had said in that low, husky tone of his, a laugh dancing along the edges of his voice.

Yuuri's hands curled into Dennis's collar and he had slid down so that he was laying across Dennis—across _his_ Dennis, _his_ prize, and he pressed his lips to Dennis' neck and smiled into the kiss as Dennis moaned softly from just the barest touch.

“You're mine,” Yuuri had whispered into his neck, one hand curling into Dennis' hair. “You're just mine.”

It had taken everything he had to reduce his reaction to just a curl of his fists under his cloak when he saw that dark haired girl chatting so amiably with Dennis, with _his_ Dennis, with Dennis giving her such casual, friendly touches. He knew, logically, that Dennis had to do it. It was his job, to get close to her, to make her trust him, so that Yuuri could swoop in and claim the prize.

He still hated it. Hated watching her laugh at Dennis' jokes and smile. That smile belonged to _him_.

Dennis hadn't really protested when Yuuri caught him after his conversation, pressing him against a crumbling Heartland building with both hands pinning him in.

“Getting jealous?” he said, smiling.

“You,” Yuuri had whispered, “are _mine_.”

Dennis had only laughed, and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's shoulders to pull him in close so that he could press his forehead against his. Yuuri didn't want to be swayed, didn't want to let Dennis calm him so easily, but there were little shivers running down his spine at the touch and he didn't care how easily Dennis could overcome him, didn't care that he knew at the back of his mind that he wasn't really the master here at all—neither he nor Dennis were.

He had twisted his hands into Dennis' hair and kissed him again, almost knocking Dennis' head against the back of the wall, uncaring of the way Dennis' breath caught every time he yanked on his hai a little too hard. He should have hated how easy it was for Dennis to steal his breath. But he didn't.

“I'll card you someday,” he whispered into Dennis' shoulder. “So that no one else can ever have you except me.”

“Mm...as long as you keep me close to you and treasure me...I wouldn't mind being the prize of your collection.”

“You're mine, Dennis,” Yuuri whispered again, as though it could make it more true. “You'll be my prey someday—no one else's. Is that understood?”

Dennis had only laughed in that way of his, that way that could so easily send a shiver down Yuuri's smile and make his knees go weak.

Yuuri stalked the halls of Academia, a tremble under his skin that was hard to dissuade.

“You,” he said, his voice cold and clear across the hall, “have something that belongs to me.”

The man he addressed blinked once, eyes wide, his lips forming a name that wasn't his, but Yuuri had no time for games. He tried stalk forward, but the blond girl—Asuka, wasn't it—stepped between him and his intended prey. He tried to wipe the irritation out of his eyes by smiling blandly at the traitorous honor student, but his mind was more focused on the card that he knew was tucked inside the older man's jacket.

“I want him back,” he said. “Hand him over to me.”

“I won't let you take my teacher,” Asuka snapped, her disk raised.

Yuuri tried to hide the anger, the irritation.

“Not him,” he said, cold. “Dennis. He's mine. Return him to me. Or must I remove him from your cold, dead bodies?”

The older man's eyes widened again, but this time, his hand twitched up towards his jacket and Yuuri thought he knew where he was. All it took was a flick of his wrist to bring his Solid Vision plants to a writhing life, and the vines snaked out with a snap. Asuka flinched and tried to dart back to her teacher as the man jumped a little and almost lost his balance on his cane but Yuuri had already taken what he wanted, yanking the card free from the inside pocket and bringing it back to his hand.

He didn't look at it. He didn't have to—he knew that Dennis was smiling at him from the tiny slip of paper, knew that his dumb, faint grin was still there even despite the way he went out.

For a moment, it took everything he had not to rip it up.

“You were mine,” he whispered at it, at him. “You were _mine_.”

And he had taken himself away from him. Yuuri wanted to punish him. Wanted to grab him by the hair and force him against a wall or a desk or something and take his breath away until he choked.

But he couldn't.

Dennis was gone.

He tucked the card away into his jacket. Tucked Dennis against his skin, and wondered if the card would have warmth like Dennis' skin. It did not, of course.

And it never would again.

 


End file.
